


everytime

by ringthealarm



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Fifth Harmony (Band), Pop Music RPF
Genre: Anal, Daddy Kink, F/F, Spanking, Strapping, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringthealarm/pseuds/ringthealarm
Summary: i go back to you, back to you, back to you...





	everytime

**Author's Note:**

> very and i mean very loosely inspired by ariana grande's "everytime". don't think this is what she had in mind while making this song but that's why it's "fiction"

_i get tired of your no-shows / you get tired of my control_

 

 

ariana was running on limited hours of sleep and restless nights so when she heard her phone ring in the middle of the night, she was exasperated and literally wanted to break the phone in her hand. this was the first night in  **days** she was actually getting rest and some asshole was interrupting that.  
  
"hello?" ariana answered mindlessly. she didn't even check who was calling her, she was just too annoyed someone was calling when she was actually getting a night of good sleep in. stupid fuckers ruining another good thing about tonight.   
  
"hi, baby."  
  
_normani._  
  
ariana felt her blood run cold instead of fiery annoyance she wanted to feel. of course it was normani calling her. of course it was. she always, for some reason, let her back in. their relationship wasn't ideal or even healthy in ariana's mind. she wanted to break free from her but she always went back. no matter what, she did. normani even knew she would go back to her. she took advantage of that and threw it in ariana's face every time she could. ariana was weak for her no matter how much normani was an awful person to her. ariana wanted to hate her but she didn't. she just didn't.  
  
"look, i'm coming over. i want to see you and i know you want to see me."  
  
_fuck off and leave me alone._  
  
"okay."  
  
she could feel normani's smirk through the phone and the tiny girl want to smack it off her face. fuck _her_.  
  
"i love you. you know that."  
  
normani hung up before ariana could respond. it's not like she would have anyway. they both knew what ariana wouldn't say.

 

  
  
_i've tried to fight our energy / but every time i think i'm free_

 

  
  
ariana heard her front door unlock and open. she didn't even bother changing her alarm codes. normani would always find her way around it if she dared to. she heard lots of shuffling and normani talking to toulouse. she then heard normani walk up the stairs and open the door to her room.  
  
ariana saw normani drop her bag at the side of her bed, climbed in on the right side that's not occupied. now trying to get adjusted, she laid facing on her side, staring in ariana's soft brown eyes.  
  
normani took her free hand and stroked ariana's face softly, making ariana melt at the gentle contact.  
  
"hey, beautiful. i missed you." normani murmured. ariana just surrendered to her touch like always.  
  
normani leaned in to kiss her. ariana let her. she always did. ariana really loved normani's lips. she's loved kissing them and being kissed everywhere by them. she felt like that was her home and her touches were nirvana. she loved normani so much. she loves her so much to the point where it really suffocated her. being with her and being without her suffocated her so much.  
  
ariana felt her shirt being taken off (ariana never wore pants or underwear to bed and normani loved that) and normani's fingers sliding against her pussy lips making ariana shiver. she didn't whine out loud because she knew the dark-skinned girl would hate that. normani decided to stop teasing her, and enter two fingers in, making ariana gasp. she plunged in and out, side to side, roughly. just how ariana likes it. normani knew more about ariana's body more than she did and that drove her crazy.  
  
"mani, oh fuck," she drew out the last word, riding normani's delicate hand.  
  
"oh, shit! i'm about to--"  
  
normani then slowly stopped, got off the bed and went in ariana's closet to get a box. ariana made it an obnoxious velvet pink for a laugh but normani thought it was fitting for them, so she let her be and have her fun.   
  
"how do you want daddy to fuck that tight little pussy tonight?" ariana always got so wet when normani talked like that, but of course ariana never said that out loud. normani already knew, and they both indulged each other.  
  
"hard. merciless. i don't want to feel my body after you're done with me." ariana's voice filled with lust, dropping down a couple of octaves. normani found that so sexy about her.  
  
normani then pulled out hers and also ariana's favorite strap on. she put on the harness on then put lube on the rubber.  
  
"get on all fours." normani demanded. ariana did and then normani slapped her bare ass making the tiny girl hiss. normani slapped again and again and again, making ariana cry out in pain but she loved being spanked. that was one of her favorite kinks.   
  
"you like that?" normani said in mid smack, making ariana moan loudly at this point.  
  
"fuck! i do, daddy, oh yes!" ariana moaned even louder with another smack.

"do you want daddy to keep going, hun?" even when normani was the more natural dominant one between them, she still never when overboard when they were having sex like this and ariana thought that was so cute and admirable. she was the sweetest person when she wanted to be.

"yes, daddy. please keep going." normani kept smacking and smacking until she saw ariana's ass get super red then she stopped. normani then admired her work for a few moments. she really did love these moments between them.  
   
"you ready for daddy to put it on you, baby?" normani said while lightly touching the outside of ariana's pussy once again.  
  
"god, yes. i'm ready, daddy."  
  
ariana really loved (and i mean, **loved** ) anal and people admiring and worshiping her ass. she never explicitly said that to normani but she again did pick up on it the first time normani started spanking her during sex. normani also enjoyed doing it all to her, in the end.  
  
normani slowly entered her from behind, waiting for ariana to bulge or say anything but she didn't so she pumped faster. ariana really is a fan of hard, rough fucking and normani is too so they really matched each other in the bedroom.  
  
"s-s-shit! go harder, daddy! please!" so normani did. she really loved how tight and petite ariana's body was. she thought there was nothing better than that, honestly. normani slammed as hard and as fast as she could muster to the smaller girl's liking.  
  
"you like that, baby?" normani moaned out, feeling the vibrating sensation on her clit in stronger waves as she fucked ariana as hard as she wanted.  
  
"daddy, yes! fuck!" ariana shrieking out. she could tell ariana was close to the edge.  just a few moments later, ariana shouted at normani to stop. normani halted her movements and slowly pulled out. ariana instructed normani to lay down on her back. ariana slowly climbed on top of her and the hard rubber, making it enter inside her pussy this time.  
  
"i just want to ride you, if that's okay?" ariana said cutely, making normani smile.

ariana started to move, and normani put her hands on ariana's sides. normani loved watching her like this. she literally had the body of a goddess. her abs were so toned and subtle and her breasts were so perfect; seeing them bounce and her body move with ariana's head thrown back, there was nothing else she'd rather see in this world. if she died in this moment, she would be so satisfied.  
  
the room was just filled with their moans and sheer lust for each other. this was honestly the best thing in the world for both of them.

 _paradise._  
  
ariana's moans were becoming more desperate and broken and normani's were more drawn out. they were both so close.  
  
"uhhh, d-daddy! fuck!" ariana shrieked before cumming on the strap, normani not that far behind her. ariana still rode slowly trying to ride out her orgasm. ariana soon halted and got off the toy. she then bent down and put the toy dick in her mouth, mimicking a blow job, which drove normani crazy when she did that. the dark-skinned girl told her that all the time.   
  
when ariana was done sucking her own juices off, she told normani to take off the harness so they can hold each other.  
  
it was all so twisted and stupid, but it was how they operated. and neither of them wanted to change it or how they operated. 

 

  
  
_you get high and call on the regular / i get weak and fall like a teenager / why, oh why does god keep bringing me back to you?_

 

  
   
"normani, i can't keep doing this,"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"but you know i can't stop going back to you."  
  
"yeah."  
  
the tiny girl sighed with extreme desperation, "normani, please! i love you so much but we can't keep doing this! we aren't together anymore!"  
  
normani shrugged, "well, then, let's get back together?"  
  
ariana got angrier by the second, "we can't DO that, normani! we aren't good for one another! we broke up once and--"  
  
"so? let's try again? we have fucked so many times out of this relationship and we aren't gonna stop, so? let's just be together again." normani said, with her hand waving absentmindedly in the air. ariana just stared at her trying to formulate a response. normani was right. all they did do was find their way back to each other, no matter what the situation was. normani hurt her. she hurt ariana in a lot of ways; normani was selfish, self-absorbed, really spiteful most times. in the same breath, she cared for ariana, protected her, she felt nothing but love, they had the most bomb sex. what wasn't clicking?  
  
ariana simply said, tired and just defeated because normani was right. she was always right, "fine, but please try to listen to me when i need that and talk to me. please try for us."

  
"i'd do anything for you, ariana."

 

  
  
_i go back to you, back to you, back to you every time._

 

**end.**


End file.
